


Family Gathering

by KrisEleven



Series: Mithros Bless Us, Every One [6]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Forum: Goldenlake, Midwinter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When word finally came that all of their children would be home for Midwinter, Coram had spun Rispah around the front hall like she had once danced in the Dove, before they'd found their dignity (or pretended to, anyway).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Another set of Midwinter stories! I love this time of year. Be excited. This is me multi-tasking, and is written both for Goldenlake's **12 Days of Ficmas** as well as TPE's **Seven Days of Midwinter**. The prompts, respectively, were 'jolly' and 'family gathering' and I - frankly - am impressed with myself. It's set sometime during PotS, I think!

Rispah shored up three servants to prevent minor breakdowns as preparations for Midwinter in Trebond began. There were celebrations every December, but the entire family hadn't gathered since Daram and Liam had joined the Own, since Alinna and Buran had married and Rose joined the Riders. With Jonthair serving in the North, and Mylec and Thayine at university, Midwinter was a quieter affair.

This year, somehow, everyone was returning home. When word had come from Jonthair's fort and the City of the Gods the same day, Coram had spun her around the front hall like she had once danced in the Dove, before they'd found their dignity (or pretended to, anyway).

The older staff, who had weathered the grumblings of an old sergeant-at-arms turned Lord, of a knife-wielding Lady and the eight wildlings who made up their rambunctious brood of children, rolled their eyes and took the younger in hand to prepare for the family's reunion.

The weather turned frightful the week of everyone's arrival – setting Coram to worry something dreadful – but by Midwinter evening, all were seated round the table, Liam's hair still wet with melting snow. The grandchildren ran about the table as the adults laughed over it. Food was brought, steaming, from the kitchens as servants joined the happy reminisces of childhoods spent in constant misbehavior. Finally, inspired by some old story, Mylec grabbed hold of Alinna's hands and forced her into a jig around the room, to Thayine's enthusiastic rendition of a song Rispah had _most definitely not taught her, Coram_. With Jonthair's youngest perched sleepily on her lap, and her children laughing around her, Rispah reached over the table and took her husband's hand as the snow fell on Trebond.


End file.
